As consumer electronics are frequently used in public places, privacy leaks are becoming an inevitable problem. To meet the needs of privacy protection, some anti-peeping technologies have been developed, such as anti-peeping polymeric membranes. However, with these methods, when a user needs to increase the viewing field, it is difficult to switch the consumer electronics to the original state of the viewing.